


Between Ravens and Roses

by Im_Yang_Lets_Fight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Romance, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Minor Violence, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Yang_Lets_Fight/pseuds/Im_Yang_Lets_Fight
Summary: After Yang's birth, Raven decides she has more important priorities and leaves Tai-Yang alone with their child. After months of no information, Summer grows worried and decides to turn up at Tais house with Qrow and get answers for herself.





	Between Ravens and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yangs birth, Raven decides she has more important priorities and leave Tai-Yang alone with their child. Summer grows worried from months without information and drags Qrow with her to find answers.

It was early in the morning, too early, in fact. The sun had barely rose over the horizon line, even so it was quite a warm morning with it being the start of Summer. Tai-Yang sighed, he’d barely slept again. It wasn't the cause of Yangs late night crying or sturrs in her cot, but rather what was on his mind. What wasn't there. When Tai had found out about Yang he was over the moon, he’d always wanted to be a father and he had promised he would be the best. However, it was clear Raven didn't have the same vision, not even slightly. It was abundantly obvious by her failure to be here that she valued her bandit tribe far more than her daughter, than her family, than Tai.

Yang wasn't that old, only 5 or so months, and so Tai knew she wouldn't remember her mother, the thought both comforting and horrifying. In all the time he knew her, Raven was amazing, she was his first love, there was nothing more to it. Until now. Her true colours really appearing in front of Tai’s eyes before he could even ready himself for it. He knew deep inside she had to love them, love Yang. Her own flesh and blood, and literally the light of his life as well as in figurative truth. His sunny little dragon, who from birth was always so happy. 

He hadn’t spoken to the rest of his team yet, they were in the dark. Qrow was mostly drinking his life away while Summer? She was worried, of course. She hadn’t heard from either of her teammates since Yang was born, and she was far past assuming they were a happy family. She knew Raven could do that, but Tai-Yang? She knew that he would be keeping them updated endlessly, Team STRQ was his family after all.

But Tai-Yang couldn't bring himself to talk to them, he was so sure he would have the perfect life with the woman he loves and a daughter to which he would love beyond belief, and although he knew Raven wasn't in the picture, he would always strive to be the perfect Father to his sunny little dragon.

-= =-

“Ugh, Qrow get up!”

Summers voice was agitated over the loud noises of the over-crowded pub.

“...Five more Minutes..”

“Qrow, we need to go! I’ve only been asking for a month now, and I'm done waiting!”

Qrow groaned, clearly pissed out of his mind.

“Tai and Raven are *hic* Big girls, they can.. Look after themselves..”

Summer rolled her eyes and lifted Qrows arm around her shoulders,

“C’mon, drunk or not we’re going.”

It took them awhile to get themselves to the train station, but at least Qrow was sobering up relatively fast. Even if that meant Summer had to force-feed him water every so often so he wouldn't reach for that flask of his. 

When they finally made it onto the train, Summer sighed. She was worried, Qrow was too though he would hardly admit it to himself. Why else would he have been drinking more? Since Tai and his sister left he’d been drinking like a fish, and it honestly scared Summer how much the man would consume, she was sure she would find him dead on a bar stool if she didnt do something. 

Now on the train, Qrow stared at his hands, unmoving, he seemed delirious still from the alcohol, or was it just the realisation and worry now that he was fairly sober? She couldn't tell, but at least he was aware of his surroundings by this point. Summer turned to stare out the window, catching her reflection. She was tired, both from sleepless nights and carrying Qrows heavy ass three miles to the train station. On the way to Tai-Yang’s house she will make sure he does all the walking. No way was she carrying him again.

“Do you think there's a reason they haven't gotten in touch?”

Qrow said slowly after a long silence, just barely looking from his hands. Summer shrugged, 

“I hope so,” 

Was she mad Tai had let her become this worried? Yes, but did she blame him at all? No, she only had her side of the story. She was yet to hear theirs, something could have happened to them and choosing to be mad now would be something she would definitely be guilty over later.

“Do you have any idea what that reason could be?”

She asked finally, studying his expression before he responded.

“I have a hunch, but you wont like it.”

She didn't want to hear it.She wanted to keep her hopes up that everything was ok, though she didn't know what would hurt more. Something happening to them, or them living happily without her, without their team. And so she rested her head on her palm and continued to gaze out the window to scenery behind it's glass, letting her mind wonder what was wrong.

-= =-

By now it was at least 10am, and the day had slowly started. Yang was up and playing on her play mat happily, as if she hadn't set the last four on fire in a rage because she lost her bottle.But that didn't bother Tai, he truly loved his daughter. He tried his best to be happier with her, it's true she may be too young to understand emotions properly but he didn't want to risk it. 

The day was slow, Tai’s mind only becoming crueler when Yang went down for her nap, during her 2 hour noon nap Tai had nothing to distract him from what was plaguing his mind, why did Raven leave? Does she really care more about a band of thieves then her own family? Could she not stay, if not for Tai, for Yang? He never believed her heartless, or seen her so either. Was that a lie? His best bet would be to as- No. It's been 5 months, besides, Qrow was likely off his head drunk in a pub somewhere, he didn't want to bother him. He couldn't bother him. Not after avoiding his teammates for so long.

He was sure that they were over it, that they probably hated him avoiding them and moved on from him. Judging Qrows view of Raven sometimes, it wouldn't be hard to believe. Summer was totally different, he knew that, he knew it too well. She might be childish in her own ways, but she was caring. She worried. He knew she would be worried. He just hoped she had took Qrows path, why? He didn't quite know. Maybe it was because he was ashamed he wasn't good enough for Raven to stay, maybe it was because he was still covering for her despite what she did. Or maybe, he was just too stubborn to ask for help. Either way, he was determined to bring Yang up, as the best dad, even if it meant hiding away what he felt. 

Stupid. He thought, She would call me stupid, 

With a half smile, somewhat forced in an attempt to help his mood, he went to heat a bottle up in the kitchen. He expected Yang to be waking up soon.

-= =-

“How much further,”

Qrow had been complaining since they left the station, not at all prepared for the walk they needed to complete.

“I’d say about another mile or so, “

“..That's a mile too far.”

Summer rolled her eyes before stepping upfront to walk backwards, looking toward Qrow.

“Stop being so moody, we’re not teenagers,”

“How can you be so energetic? You we’re barely keeping your eyes open on the train.”

To that, Summer shrugged, smiling.

“Guess I'm just excited to see them.”

“And if there's no “”Them”” ?”

She sighed,

“Stop being so pessimistic, use the energy your putting into talking to move your legs. I know! I'll race you!” 

Qrow laughed, rolling his eyes before turning back to where Summer should have been.  
She was actually running? 

“Huh, H-hey wait up!!”

Summer turned, giggling as her white cloak caught the wind. 

“Haha, slow poke!”

Qrow shook his head and smiled, chasing after her. She always did know how to cheer her teammates up. 

-= =-

It took them a while, about an hour in fact, to get to the house in the middle of nowhere. It was around 6:30 pm, they had guessed, neither one caring as much to check their scrolls. The house seemed quiet, too quiet, unlike the normality of Tai-Yang and Ravens conversations. They stepped up to the door and before Summer could knock, Qrow spoke up.

“What if we walk in on dead bodies?”

Summer froze a moment, before realising the smirk on his face. 

“Don't even joke about that!!”

“Sorry, sorry, thought it would lighten the mood. “

She shook her head and knocked on the door, half expecting no reply. They waited there for a while, nearly ready to leave until the door opened and a surprised face caught the light of the sun. Tai didn't expect them to come by, not at all, Summer wouldn't leave Qrow on his own while in his alcoholic mindset and Qrow would never agree to come. So then how were they both standing here? Sober for that matter?

“Guys, yo-”

He was cut off by a pair of arms hugging him, the small figure yelling against his chest.

“ What possessed you to scare us like that!?!? For all we knew you were dead! Why haven't you called or even text?? You better have a good reason Ta-”

She was interrupted by a loud and adorable laugh from behind Tai-Yang, Yang was laying on her playmat and having an absurd amount of fun punching the dangling toys in her reach.  
“Omg,, Is that?!”

Before Tai could answer, Summer was already by Yangs side, playing Peek-a-boo no less, Qrow just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

“Cute kid ya got there, next time tell me when I have a niece? I’d rather not hear it from some randomer who knows Raven.”

Tai paused a sec before nodding, his vision clouded for a moment before he shut the door behind Qrows entry.

“So, what did you call her?” 

Qrow asked, taking a seat on the couch.

“Yang Xiao Long.”

“Ohmygod that's so cute! You named her after you, Tai!”

Summer squealed out in a baby voice while tickling Yang, who in turn was giggling.

“So, Mr. Quiet, wheres Raven?”

Qrows question was normal, a general thing to ask, but it clouded Tais mind as he shook his head.

“She...Isn't here.”

“She at the store or something?”

Summer asked, again, in her baby-fied voice, though it wasn't much different from her normal adorable tone.

“No...She left…”

“She left? Why?”

Tai-Yang closed his eyes for a moment, he hadn't spoken about any of this to anyone, he just suppressed it, pretending he was alright. Trying to fool himself.

“She..She delivered Yang, and then after told me that… She had a tribe to look after.. That she hadn't the time for a baby.. Or a family.. Or…” 

He stopped, he didn't realise until he finished that he started crying, he blurted out.

“Ima go make her a bottle,”

Before rushing to the kitchen. He let the tap run over the bottle as he leant over the sink, trying to clear his head. He had been trying so hard not to let this side of him out, so hard to suppress it for Yang. He was so preoccupied with it, that he never noticed someone walk in after him. He felt a small hand on his back, trying to console him.

“I’m sorry Tai, “

He didn't look to the voices owner, only stared at the running water not sure of what to say. Summer was trying to make him feel better, and he-

“Your stupid.”

Safe to say I had a hunch,

He turned to her, eyebrows furrowed as he faked a small smile.

“You should have told us, you can't deal with this on your own, no matter how stubborn you are.”

He had no reply.

“Do you know how worried i've been? Five months straight you haven't talked to me, what am I supposed to think?”

“I’m sor-”

“I'm not finished, Tai”

He went silent.

“I don't know what you thought, I don't know what Raven thinks, but what i do know is you have a child in there who is loved by her Uncle and by me very much, and we’ve only seen her for 5 minutes!”

She sighed, looking him in the eyes.

“You may not need help, Tai, you might have this all figured out, but you need to know you’re not alone. And you never will be.”

He smiled, this time it was genuine. She, of course, was right. He’d been an idiot for what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this!!! i dont know when the next chapter will be considering this took months with the amount of spare time i actually have on a day-to-day basis, hehe, dfhdfh bare with!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope this was good considering its been a work in progress for months skfsjg, not sure when the next chapter will be up but i hope it longer!


End file.
